<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Number One Fan by Quelch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28640220">Number One Fan</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quelch/pseuds/Quelch'>Quelch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Canon Lesbian Character, Cheating, Corruption, Creampie, Cuckolding, Declarations Of Love, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Falling In Love, Forbidden Love, Futa, Futanari, Impregnation, Lesbian, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Loss of Virginity, Love, Love Confessions, MILFs, Moral Degeneration, No Lesbians Die, Older Woman, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Other, Sex, True Love, Vaginal Sex, Yuri, ntr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:08:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,816</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28640220</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quelch/pseuds/Quelch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After the televised news interview, Charlie Magne can't get Katie Killjoy out of her head. What would be the result of her new obsession? </p><p>Warning: NSFW and contains futa and cheating. All characters are 18+.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katie Killjoy/Charlie Magne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Number One Fan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To say the managers of the Happy Hotel were disappointed with the 666 News interview would be an understatement. Not only were they a laughing stock to all of Hell, but Vaggie had to save her girlfriend, the princess of Hell Charlotte ‘Charlie’ Magne, from the wrath of a pissed off news anchor after she was called a “bitch”. Vaggie now considered Katie Killjoy a hated enemy, and Charlie thought she did too, but tried to keep her mind of the whole affair.. However, that night as she slept, Charlie dreamt of Katie Killjoy, unable to tell if she was being savagely mauled or pleasured by the voluptuous older woman. Charlie awoke the next morning with panties sodden by her vaginal juices. She thought nothing of the incident for several days, till she happened to catch 666 News playing on a TV in a store window as she passed. As soon as Killjoy appeared on screen, Charlie was overcome by a hot flush, and her vagina moistened as it was invaded by a needful tingling sensation. The sudden arousal caught Charlie off guard, who let out a sudden “Eep!”, drawing the attention of passers-by. Red-faced, Charlie quickly made her way back to the hotel and changed her panties and trousers. She wondered why her body was acting in this way, pegging it down to a physiological response as an after-effect of her ordeal on the news, and thinking it would eventually pass. Charlie was wrong. In fact, the arousal only became greater each time she saw Katie Killjoy on the news, forcing her to wear sanitary pads just in case she spotted the MILFy demoness. What made matters worse was that Magne had to watch the news to keep up on the latest events, and throughout each hour block, she was writhing in her seat, narrowly stopping from touching herself by sheer force of will. A few weeks after the phenomenon began, Vaggie was watching the news with her girlfriend, when she became aware of how wet and gushy Charlie was getting. Taking it as a sign that she wanted some action, Vaggie removed Charlotte’s pants and sodden panties (with her consent) and lapped at her pussy like a cat with a bowl of milk. Charlie loved it when Vaggie ate her out, but this time she could not stop imagining it Katie Killjoy in Vaggie’s stead, making her orgasm harder than usual, and leaving her with a sense of shame and a secret to hide from her girlfriend.</p><p>From then on, Charlie’s feelings only intensified. Left alone with the news, she could no longer bare the arousal, and masturbated to orgasm through each broadcast. It took all her willpower to tear her eyes away from public TV screens, and when she was with company, Charlie would excuse herself to finish herself off somewhere secluded. A few weeks later her masturbation turned to fingering, and a month later Charlie began to play with toys. She would no longer turn away from news broadcasts out in public, having become adept at hiding her arousal, and with the help of some vibrating friends located in her lower orifices, her public orgasms too. Magne even bought Killjoy’s autobiography which featured the newscaster on the cover, so she could play with herself while staring at her fixation’s image whenever she liked. Thoughts of making love to Katie’s mature voluptuous form, kissing her delicious red lips, and hearing her sweet condescending voice consumed Charlie’s every waking and sleeping thought, and Charlotte finally came to terms that she was obsessed with a woman she was sure despised her.</p><p>Seeing Katie Killjoy on a TV or book cover was no longer enough for Charlie; she had to behold the real deal, and a public signing of her autobiography would provide the perfect opportunity. With the disaster that was their last and only meeting, Charlotte was sure another would end similarly, unless Katie didn’t know it was her. Disguised in a black wig, a tight black low cut dress with stockings and heels, and a smiling Pierrot mask, and made her way to the book store. Killjoy, being the high profile celebrity she was, was surrounded by security at her table, who promptly threw out each customer after Katie mechanically scribbled on the book’s front page and shouted “Next!”, a look of abject disgust and boredom on her face. The queue was huge, and although it was rapidly moving, it was still over three hours till Charlie grew close to her obsession. Unfortunately, she had failed to prepare for waiting so long in the blazing Hell sun, and without any food or water, strapped into a suffocating mask, she was feeling woozy. The swathe of people waiting expectantly behind her however made sure she stayed put. The closer she got to Killjoy, the heavier and faster Magne’s heart beat, the more vigorously the butterflies flapped in her stomach, the moister her panties got, and the more her butthole squeezed the hard metallic buttplug inserted in her rear. The anchorwoman dismissively screamed “Next!”, and as the large rotund demon in front of her was thrown out the side door by a huge bodyguard, it was finally Charlie’s turn. Breath bated and body shaking, Charlie began to hand over her copy of Katie’s book. Katie saw Charlie’s well-manicured. black, pointed nails, and thought it strange for one of her fans to take such care in their appearance, and also that they seemed familiar somehow. Katie looked up at Charlie, and the two made eye contact. The shock of sudden intimacy and the effects of heat exhaustion hit Charlie all at once, and she collapsed to the floor, as Katie’s eyes widened in surprised recognition. The last thing Charlie heard before she fainted into unconsciousness, apart from the jeering of the crowd, was her crush saying “Well, what are you standing around for? Get her to my car …”</p><p>Charlie finally awoke several hours later in a confused daze, in her and Vaggie’s own bedroom. It was a lushly-decorated, red-coloured boudoir, complete with drapes, chaise-lounge and four poster bed, in which she was lying with a cold compress on the forehead of her still fastened mask. The air was cool, as was the water she drank from a glass and jug on the bedside table. Charlie heard the words “Finally, you’re awake”, and her eyes widened with shock when she turned to see Katie Killjoy leaning in the doorway, a wicked grin on her face. Charlie tried to stammer out a reply; “W-w-w-wha-“. “What am I doing here?”, Killjoy interrupted. “Well I had to make sure my number one fan was okay, Charlotte”. Charlie gasped, and instinctively touched her mask. “Oh I didn’t need to take off your mask; I instantly recognized those cute little nails and big innocent eyes of yours”, Katie explained, examining her own long crimson nails as she did. “And before you get all in denial, you most certainly are a fan. That book reeks of your pussy!”, Killjoy elaborated, as she slowly closed the door. “So, well, I think we got off on the wrong foot…”. Katie locked the door behind her, and turned to face Magne, her predatory gaze intensified so as to force a gulp from her prey. Killjoy slowly slinked over to the bed, her long slender legs on full display, bosom bouncing, and hips swaying almost cartoonishly. A mixture of fear, awe and arousal left Charlie paralyzed as the mature demoness sat on the edge of the bed. “I’ve been thinking about that interview, and how I treated you so poorly. And I bet you have too”, said Katie as she climbed up onto the bed and onto all fours. “What do you say we forgive each other and start things fresh, okay?”; as Katie spoke, her tone playful and suggestive, she crawled up onto Charlie. Katie was in fact telling the truth. Like Charlie, she too had been unable to get the other off her mind. At first her thoughts were consumed by rage towards the princess, but as she dreamed of her, her vitriol was replaced with lust and adoration. Eventually every waking and sleeping moment was spent fantasising about the pleasures she would inflict upon Charlie’s body. She was even planning on making a move upon Magne, till earlier that afternoon when she recognised her at the book signing. Killjoy felt it was the perfect opportunity to get into Charlotte’s good graces. And after putting all the evidence together, Katie realised that Charlie could share her affections. </p><p>Straddling the prone princess, Katie removed Charlie’s mask and wig, letting her silky smooth hair flow down. “Much better… I’ve paid Angel Dust to keep that “girlfriend” of yours busy all night. So how would my number one fan like to have a personal experience with 666 News’ lead anchor?”, Katie asked sensually, cupping Charlie’s chin in her hand. There was brief pause as the two women stared into each other’s eyes, till Charlie unexpectedly leapt up, wrapped her neck around Katie’s neck, and planted her lips on hers. The kiss took Killjoy by surprise; although passionate, it was soft and touching, and she soon melted into it. The kiss ended and was followed by another, each smooch heavier and more languid than the last, their lips moving over one another, and their perfect demonic lipstick keeping its shape. Katie inserted her tongue into Charlie’s waiting mouth and took the lead as their tongues danced. They continued making out, running their hands over and groping each other’s bodies for a good half an hour, till Katie placed her hand between Charlie’s legs, causing her to moan in ecstasy. Rubbing over panties became rubbing under panties as Charlie writhed in pleasure. Katie pumped one, then two, then three fingers into the tight snatch, all the while licking, kissing and nibbling Charlie’s neck. Katie pulled down the top of Charlotte’s dress, exposing her small, pert breasts, and took one nipple into her mouth and squeezed the other tit. Sensations rapidly overflowed, and Charlie gasped as she orgasmed. Killjoy retrieved her fingers from Charlotte’s pussy and played with the vaginal fluid hanging from them. “Looks like the prim and proper princess is nothing but a cheating slut!”, Katie giggled as she licked the pussy juices from her hand. Charlie’s regrets over what she had done to Vaggie were overwhelmed by feelings of wanton lust, and she blushingly replied, “It’s you I want”, her bashful eyes full of affection. “Good girl” responded Katie with a smirk. She started kissing and licking her way down Charlie’s body, up her legs, and into her thighs, reaching her vagina. “Smells so good…”, Katie complimented, then took a deep, languid lick, eliciting a yelp of pleasure. Katie’s tonguing intensified, licking the inner walls, lips and clit, sucking and tongue-fucking intermittently. Charlie responded to each ministration with panting, moans, and words of encouragement, especially when Katie’s tongue attacked her G-spot. Five orgasms later, Charlie was a panting mess.</p><p>“I hope you’re not done yet!”, said the news anchor as she pulled off the rest of Charlie’s dress and her panties, then slipped off the edge of the bed and pulled the princess towards her. “Lift up your legs for me, my pet”, Katie ordered, and Charlie complied, holding them back and exposing her ravaged vagina and plug-filled butthole. “*gasp* You brought me a present!”, giggled Katie before she twisted and gently pulled on the toy, then pulled it out suddenly with an audible ‘pop’, Charlie letting out an “Eep!” and giggle. Luckily, demons don’t need to defecate, so her rectum was completely clean; a fact Katie appreciated as she spread Charlie’s cheeks and went to town on the cavity with her tongue. The rim thoroughly licked, she slithered her lengthy tongue inside her playmate, almost reaching her lower intestine, and found that Charlie tasted as sweet as candy. The pleasure was different from cunnilingus, but just as pleasant, and Charlie was soon screaming and bucking into Killjoy’s mouth as she came continuously. As Charlie caught her breath, Katie removed her own dress, revealing a red lacy bra and tiny G-string. Recovered, Charlie got up on an elbow, and beheld the beautiful form before her. She gulped and absentmindedly muttered an “Unholy shit”, before making her way over to the smug-looking MILF. Charlie began kissing and feeling up Katie’s curvaceous body. Charlie unclipped Katie’s bra, and to her surprise, the mountainous breasts remained firm in their place with a slight jiggle. They were soft and squishy like marshmallows and sucking them caused Katie to moan. Charlotte moved down to Katie’s panties, and slowly pulled them down, keeping eye contact with her lover, who looked as though she were stifling laughter. Charlie’s let out an “Oof!” when something warm and hard sprang out and smacked her in the face. To her disbelief, Katie had been hiding a huge penis in her tiny panties!</p><p>Charlie’s mouth was left agape. “Fu-fu-fu! I bet you haven’t seen one as big as this before! I used to have the same junk you do, but I traded it in when I realised how much I loved making men my BITCHES!”, Killjoy laughed. “If you keep your mouth open like that darling, you better put it to good use!”. Charlie had seen penises before, and had never really been a fan, preferring a lady garden. This, however, was the biggest schlong she’d ever seen, not to mention it wasn’t a guy’s cock, but a woman’s cock. And not just a woman’s cock, but Katie’s! She gave a small tentative lick to the slit, and it tasted like nothing she had tasted before, salty and musky, with a slight meaty taste and sweet undertones. Charlie was instantly addicted, and grabbed the member, licking the underside, before moving on to licking and sucking the balls, stroking the shaft as she did. Charlie returned refocussed her attentions on the shaft and the head, then took the plunge and took the entire head into her mouth, sucking on it like a lollipop. She gobbled more of the length, finding it soon hit the back of her throat. To her surprise, she had no gag reflex, and continued descending upon the member till her black lips touched Katie’s pelvis. She gazed up to Katie with a sultry expression, who exclaimed “Charlotte! I’m astounded! You’re a natural, babe!”. Charlie’s eyes smiled from the compliment, and she renewed her efforts, bobbing her head back and forth, inserting and reinserting down the phallus throat, and lapping at it with her tongue. Charlotte’s adoring gaze locked with Katie’s, as mature demoness gave encouragement. “Oh God, Charlotte you may want to take it out, I’m gonna’ cum!”, announced Killjoy. Charlie had other plans, and sealed her lips firmly around the head, sucking at it like a hoover. Katie bellowed as semen erupted from her aching member, which Charlie greedily gulped down with each spirt. After Katie finished, Charlie licked off all the remaining spunk and savoured its taste, leaving no traces on the flaccid member and around her mouth. Katie’s Johnson was so warm that Charlie’s spit quickly evaporated while the two ladies made out some more. </p><p>Charlie’s thoughts returned to her girlfriend, but now she only found the thought of cheating on her arousing. This, alongside a newfound confidence garnered during the blowjob, made her far more talkative and forward. “So babe, shall we move onto the main course or what?”, inquired Charlie with a mischievous grin, stroking Katie’s rising member as she did so. “Ooh looks like the little princess is finally showing some of that royal commanding nature! Glad I filled you with such cum-fidence! *he-he-he*”, replied Katie, who immediately lifted Charlie up by her buttocks and planted her on the rock-hard shaft. “You know, normally I don’t touch the gays. I much prefer to mess up straight boys with this dick. But for you Charlotte, I think I’ll make an exception!”, said Katie, an almost sadistic grin on her face. The heat of her lover’s cock was radiating up Charlie’s ass and into her body, making her libido run wild and spurring her on to declare her feelings; “You have no idea how much I’ve wanted this. Masturbating to you on TV just wasn’t enough!”. “You’re actually the first fan that’s gotten to see my “Can Opener”!”, revealed Katie as she lifted Charlie above her cock. The princess was expecting a standard pussy-fuck, but to her (pleasant) surprise, her asshole made contact. As she was lowered down, the penis forced its way into the tight opening, sending sensations through Charlie’s body she had never previously thought possible. She took the entirety up into her abdomen and landed atop of the balls, before being brought up again. The shaft, although lubricated by natural anal juices, was being sucked on as tightly as a finger in a Chinese trap, and Katie began thrusting in and out of Charlie’s rear. Pleasure overcame pain, and Charlie’s body reacted by shifting to her demonic mode, her eyes turning red and canines gaining prominence. “I see why you call it the “Can Opener”, my ass has never taken anything so big!”, noted Charlotte. Katie, who two was loving the vice-like grip of Charlie’s ass and biting her bottom lip, asked “Having trouble keeping up?”, thinking she might need to be gentler with her much smaller fuck-buddy. “No! Do me harder! Break my ass! Stir up my insides!”, demanded Charlie, the slutty masochist in her taking over. Katie was happy to comply, and increased the force and speed of her thrusts, the pleasure for both of them becoming insurmountable. “Goddamn! It’s like your ass was made for me!”, exclaimed Killjoy. Charlie was thinking the same thing; her feelings of lust and adoration had converted and care, enticing her to admit “Oh God! I think I’m falling for you!”. Katie felt an unfamiliar twinge of emotion, and knew she needed to be as one with Charlie as she possibly could, demanding “Then hurry up and kiss me!”. Their lips crashed together, and the butt-fucking intensified as the lovers French kissed. Though they had expertly held off from finishing, wanting to draw out their fuck as long as possible, an hour later their ecstasy became unbearable, and they finally climaxed. Charlie was telling the truth when she yelled “Holy Shit! I’m cumming! I’ve never cum this hard before!”, as was Katie when she replied “Ahhhh, you’re the best! I could never fuck another ass!”. With one final mighty thrust, Katie hosed Charlie’s insides with a ball’s-worth of spunk, while the longest orgasm of Charlie’s life rocked her body. Their emotions and bodily pleasures running wild, at the moment of climax they both confessed “I FUCKING LOVE YOU!”</p><p>Katie’s cock now flaccid and Charlotte’s asshole leaking the jizz that wasn’t absorbed inside her ass, the two caught their breath, basking in each other’s love. Charlie was the first one to break the silence, asking “Feeling rehabilitating yet?”, calling back to their first encounter. Katie chuckled, and looked affectionately at Charlie. “I think I wanna’ marry you. Can demons even get married?”, inquired Katie. Charlotte would have loved nothing more but was unsure. “’Dunno, but I’m pretty sure that thing of yours can knock me up”, Charlie suggested, motioning to Katie’s anaconda. “Well let’s give it a try, shall we?” replied Killjoy, and initiated another makeout session while her penis regained its turgidity. At full mast, Charlotte took control, and had Katie sit down on the chaise-lounge before straddling her and aimed her dripping axe wound against the awaiting erection. Charlie gave Katie a sapphic kiss, before she revealed “I promised my father I’d give my virginity to my soulmate. And now I know for certain who that is”. Katie’s eyes widened as she went to respond, only for her head to wrench back from the pleasure of Charlie slamming down on the dick, taking it all in at once to the hilt. Blood was trickling out from her broken hymen, as were tears trickling from both the ladies’ eyes, partly because of Charlie’s pain from losing her virginity to such a mighty meat stick, but also because of the emotional significance of this act. The two lovers Frenched for a little, till the pain in Charlie’s cavity subsided, and she began to gyrate and bounce on Katie’s phallus, gradually increasing the pace and force as her body got used to it. The pleasure both of them felt was almost as intense as their anal session, but what Charlie loved even more was the sensation of her love’s baby gravy filling up her womb to the brim and inseminating an awaiting egg. They continued fucking for several more hours before the final orgasm left them completely spent of semen and energy. The two held hands and embraced as they lay in bed, kissing and whispering sweet nothings to each other, confessing their love repeatedly.</p><p>Charlotte awoke later that morning to find Katie and any evidence of her presence gone. She couldn’t even find any semen in or on her body, and none around the room, it being spotless as it normally was. “I guess it was all just a dream…”, Charlie reckoned, sorrowful tears escaping from her eyes as she came to terms with her unfulfilled romance. Vaggie entered the room, announcing “You are not gonna believe what went down last night! Angel Dust had this huge-“, but stopped when she saw her girlfriend weeping. She sat down next to Charlie and embraced her, as Charlie cried into her shoulder. “I’m so sorry baby! I didn’t mean to worry you like that! Things just got really out of hand and I didn’t get a chance to call you! I promise not to worry you in the future. I love you!”, Vaggie comforted. Guilt from losing her love for Vaggie and cheating on her, be it in a dream or not, only made Charlie feel worse, so it was a long till she regained her composure. After making sure Charlie had stopped crying, Vaggie got up to deal with some hotel issues. “You come down whenever you’re ready. And good idea on buying her book by the way. Better to know your enemy!”, Vaggie noted as she left, motioning to the bedside table. On it was Charlie’s copy of Katie Killjoy’s autobiography. It still smelled faintly of pussy, and there seemed to be something behind the front cover. Opening the book, Charlie began to cry tears of joy from what she saw; an all-access guest pass to the 666 News studio, and a message reading “I love you”. Charlie clutched the book to her chest with a smile for a moment, then got ready. After dealing with her hotel responsibilities, she’d be visiting the news station to make sure she was definitely knocked up!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>